


Bleeding makes you feel alive

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aromantic, Because apparently I can't get them into a private place to fuck, Blood, Blood and Injury, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Cunnilingus, Even tho I created it, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Femslash February, Finally get some non-public sex, Flygirls, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Negotiation happens offscreen, Not Beta Read, Not yet injured during sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tags May Change, Teasers of Kyra's origin, Vaginal Fingering, minor tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika and Kyra smut, minor violence / minor blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We keep meeting like this

**Author's Note:**

> The aromantic tag has no effect on the story, I just use it to let people know I've got aro characters.
> 
> Please remember people, this is a story, a fantasy, and therefore they can do things that might not be safe in real life!

The world spun a bit, and Kyra felt her head slam into the rough concrete wall outside the gym. Her face scraped faintly along the uneven surface, but her lip caught more, and bled. The iron taste flooded her mouth, tangy and familiar, and incredibly aphrodisiac. 

Jess twisted Kyra’s arm up slightly, and then leaned her bodyweight in, creating contact from her ass down to the ends of her calves. Kyra panted, slightly too out of breath to moan, and suddenly she felt Jess’ breath warm at her ear. “Do you like this?” Jess hissed, sharply, rhetorically. “Do you want more?”

Jess released her hold on Kyra’s arm, only to grab her shoulders and spin her around to face out, knocking her head fractionally back against the wall again. Keeping Kyra’s shoulders pinned, Jess looked up and down the pilots’ curvy athletic body, eyes arresting as she finished on Kyra’s bloody lip. Jess hummed softly with pleasure, and leaned in to kiss open mouthedly, moaning fractionally into Kyra’s mouth as she tasted the blood on her lips. 

Kyra felt the pain of pressure on the scrape, but it was lost somewhere in the heat and pleasure of the moment. An accent, perhaps, an accent of subtler note than the blood taste but there nonetheless. She made eager noises, nearly whining, as Jess frantically increased the pace of their kisses, of their tongues. Suddenly Jess pulled back, and although she was still pinning Kyra’s shoulders to the wall, the blonde couldn’t help keening a little with the loss.

Jess gave her a grin, and released the pressure on her shoulders only to turn away, looking back with just a flirty head toss. Kyra, still just breathless and still bleeding, managed to recover after a few seconds, and followed the dark eyed beauty into a patch of trees a few tens of metres away. Luckily it seemed to be unoccupied - the grove was a bit of a favourite on the base, secluded enough not everyone could watch you, outdoors, but close to the other buildings.

Once inside, Jess wasted no time shoving Kyra to her knees. It wasn’t rough, as such, but it was clear and hard to resist. Minutes later she was undressed, and stood, legs spread, over the top of Kyra’s still raw mouth. Kyra could hardly believe the heat she felt from the situation - she twitched her arm as if to touch herself, but stilled it before Jess had to say a word. She didn’t waste any further time, reaching up slightly to lick Jess’ dripping slit, sliding up to drag her tongue wide across the area of her clit, and then back to the centre, probing with her tongue, rolling it slowly in and out across the tightest band of Jess’ muscle. 

Jess was moaning low and throaty, trembling slightly, resisting the urge to fuck into the face of her gorgeous lover. She steadied herself on a nearby branch, and, panting, gazed down through half lidded lust filled eyes.

As Kyra came back up to work Jess’ clit, she caught a glimpse of the look she was being given, and moaned open mouthed, trembly for a moment and unable to keep going. Jess might have noticed, but was too far gone to react before Kyra could get her lips back around Jess’ swollen nub, and as she started to suck, all was forgiven. She began to pulse her tongue lightly over the bud, rolling it from front to back in an even gentle pressure, knowing this always made a mess of Jess in the fastest, hottest way. As she felt Jess start to tense, she slid her fingers up as well, and slipped them into the dripping heat just in front of her chin. 

After a few quick pulses - Jess tried to fuck down onto her hand without losing contact with her mouth - Kyra crooked her fingers round to match up to Jess’ clit from the inside, and began firm gentle strokes. It only took a minute from then for the star pilot to cum, nearly screaming from the joy of it. As the aftershocks subsided, Kyra slid her fingers out gently and Jess collapsed on the ground alongside her, resting her head on Kyra’s shoulder, panting, shakey, and grinning like nothing else. Despite the soreness from the scrape, Kyra found herself leaving some mouthy kisses on Jess’ temple, on her cheek, on her shoulder. She brushed Jess raven braid out of the way for one more kiss along her collarbone, and then reached her arms up to encircle her lover in a strong, comforting hug.


	2. Taking advantage of what our jobs throw at us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra comes home from mission scraped up. Jess is happy to help her, but also both are very happy to take advantage of the situation from a sexual point of view.

As Jess finished washing out the last of Kyra’s wounds with antiseptic, Kyra moaned throatily. In this one instance it felt impossible to tell if it was a moan of pain or a moan of pleasure, but Jess discovered her body didn’t really care. The pleasure she felt shooting up through her core was intense regardless, with only a fractional difference in tone if her lover’s reaction had really been one of pain.

Kyra leaned back against the chair and let her eyes close, her muscles relax fractionally, her breathing start to steady.

“Really, you have to stop getting so scraped up every time you go out!” Jess admonished her gorgeous fellow pilot. 

Kyra tossed her head back, her long blonde braid swinging behind her, neck exposed just so, and offered Jess the cheekiest grin. “Cos you don’t kinda love it?”

Jess melted a little. “Well...” Jess licked her lips, fractionally undermining her next point. “But I want you in one piece! For awhile, for years, not just... not just for now.”

Kyra offered a fractional nod to what was, for pilots, especially some of the more unattached ones like Jess had always professed to be, was a slightly maudlin response. But also... she wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. Having caught Jess’ eye briefly, seen that she recognised that Kyra had listened, well, the cheeky pilot never did change, and she was as turned on my being scraped up as Jess was by seeing it. She tossed her chest out slightly and licked her cinnamon toned lips seductively, and hummed briefly, throatily, eyes practically begging Jess.  Jess, for her part, was only human. She let half a whimper and half a moan escape, and looked up and down the body of her lover, once, twice, and then just proceeded to start stripping.

Kyra laughed, lovely and deep and full of life. She didn’t have so much clothing left, just her underwear and a loose tank top, but she took the hint and divested herself as well, and met Jess on her bed. She’d already thrown a sheet over the top of it before she left. Jess was right, she always did come home from missions a bit banged up. Well, that’s what the covering sheet was *for*, Certo?

The two girls laughed and tangled up in each other, enjoying the high of being alive after another mission, of being with someone who understood, someone who wanted the same things and wouldn’t press them on others. They switched quickly to kisses, heated and lustful, and Jess rolled on top, pressing Kyra into her bed with little care to the raw spots still remaining. Kyra had the odd indrawn hiss, but it only served to wind them both up a little more, and before long Jess was sucking and biting at Kyra’s neck messily, and Kyra was moaning and twitching, barely at the edge of control.

Jess moved down her lover’s body, lapping her tongue gently at the newly cleaned wounds, insides coiled so tight and hot at each reaction she wondered almost if she’d cum without being touched. Kyra wasn’t much better - and indeed as Jess started to stroke between her legs, Kyra switched to begging openly.

“Please Jess. Please. Kriff, Jess, anything, Jess!” Kyra started to rock her hips hopelessly at Jess’s hands, and Jess very nearly giggled, thoroughly enjoying how quickly her lover was coming apart around her. She steadied herself, and as she took a swipe at a scrape near Kyra’s hip, took pity on the girl and slide her fingers inside. It barely took a minute for her to bring Kyra over the edge, panting and screaming syllables which might, charitably, have included Jess‘ name. 

Jess for her part was barely able to control herself as she finished Kyra’s orgasm, she was *so* close, she knew normally it would be polite to let her have a bit of time in the afterglow - it’d been a hell of an orgasm at that - but she actually thought she might go mad. And, and she could always give Kyra another one. In a minute. Jess whined as she withdrew her fingers, and started to climb up Kyra’s body. 

Kyra recognised the single minded purpose in the raven haired beauty, and had just about enough purpose of mind left to be helpful rather than teasing. With one hand she grabbed Jess‘ hip, and with the other she palmed across her clit as she slid her fingers deep inside. 

Jess hadn’t been wrong about how close she was, either. She came grinding her pubic bone against Kyra’s chest, fucking herself hard onto Kyra’s fingers, with only the faintest of touches dragging against the area she normally needed. She collapsed forward in a boneless curl when she finished, making a small but satisfied mewling noise.

Kyra just grinned. She was pretty sure this was going to result in more in a minute or two, but for the moment she was content to join Jess in relaxing into the best possible type of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual reminder, that not everything these girls do is strictly speaking "safe" irl. Stories are useful like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pava: Aro/Pan  
> Kyra: Probably arospec/ Probably pan but generally prefers women
> 
> I'm gonna get some of Kyra's background in there someday.
> 
> I had intended this as a fast one shot / maybe two chapters, but then I started to like the idea of exploring the blood angle a little more with these two, so we'll see what happens. Concrit welcome, I'm a total newbie.


End file.
